


[Podfic] The Secretary

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Office Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gnimaerd's story read aloud: </p>
<p>"Modern day AU; Gwen is Morgana's secretary - with 'benefits'. She enjoys it more than she ought to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secretary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95924) by Gnimaerd. 



> For the "prostitution" square on my kink_bingo card! Thanks to themadlurker for beta listening, and to paraka for hosting my podfics!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Secretary.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 29:53

  
---|---


End file.
